


Lunchtime Conversation

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [19]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Minor MadoHomu, Post-Rebellion Story, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Madoka confides in Kyouko during lunch break.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka & Sakura Kyouko
Series: Depressoverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Lunchtime Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apotheosizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/gifts).



„I’m kinda afraid of Akemi,” Madoka whispered to Kyouko during their lunch on the rooftop.

“Huh?”, Kyouko hummed, mouth full of apple, not sure how to respond, “Then why are you always hanging out with her?”

“I… don’t know,” replied Madoka, “It’s just she’s always where I want to go, and it would be rude to ignore her and…”

Madoka froze mid-sentence. Kyouko followed her gaze and saw Homura, looking at them from the ground below. She shouldn’t be able to hear them, right? But she seemed sad, as if she just did.

“What the hell is going on,” muttered Kyouko.


End file.
